Damsel
by SherlockHouse
Summary: The Mystic Falls football team slips a certain something into Elena's drink. Who will come to the rescue? Damon of course. But he never thought saving her would have the affects it did.


_I dunno, I like damsels in distress. Especially _Elena_ as a damsel in distress._

I felt my body sting as a reaction to being slammed into a wall. I heard the drunken laughter coming from the guys of the Mystic Falls football team. But I couldn't find the strength in my bones to move my arms, to push them away, to yell for someone, to yell for Damon.  
>Damn it, how could people be so evil and have no emotions what so ever? I wanted them dead. These were the few people-whether I knew them or not-I would Damon kill.<br>_What would Damon do if he found me half dead on the ground?_ I wondered idly as they ripped my shirt off and continued falling to the ground laughing, while one of them pinned my wrists to the wall, the only thing holding me up.  
>I got satisfaction off the fact Damon would kill each and every one of the people around me. I let my head slump, feeling the drugs really kick in right then. How had they even slipped anything in my drink? I was by myself-after Caroline left...Tyler problems-and I was drinking a Coke! Who knew Coke wasn't even safe anymore-and at the grill you'd spent nearly every day at since you were fourteen!<br>I realized sometime after my vision got hazy and my legs fell from beneath me something was up. I was outside somewhere, and I was rather confused when my face didn't meet the concrete. They got me a few minutes away from the grill, and started stripping my clothes off...  
>As the guy-I knew him as Ralphy Boy-peeled off my pants, leaving me only in my underwear, bra, and shoes, I became aware that my phone was in the pocket of my pants...that were now thrown across the small alley we resided. I felt the power inside of me to scream. I swallowed the giant lump that had formed in my throat.<br>"Damon," I whispered. I coughed and tried again. "Damon!" a little more urgent now. "Damon!" That was more like it! A good scream built up and emerged from my throat. The guy holding me up clamped his hand over my mouth. I gave up right then and there, staring into his blue eyes. They reminded me of Damon's, and for a moment, I thought he was here to rescue me.  
>But then the blue faded and changed back into the black eyes they were before. "Damon's not coming for you, hun," he murmured seductively.<br>I groaned beneath his hands, feeling disgusted and scared. They laid me down on the cool concrete, the cold making me gasp. Ralphy Boy laced his fingers in my underwear and began to pull them down. The other guys grew silent. I felt the silent tears streaming down my face, and my body became incapable of moving. He paused with pulling my underwear down and gave me an evil grin.  
>"Too late for Damon to come to the rescue, Lena," Ralphy whispered, yanking his pants off. His underwear were next, and unless I came up with some master plan...I shuddered under Ralphy.<p>

_**DAMON** (20 minutes earlier)_

I sat at the bar, Elena unaware of my presence. When some guys from the football team began hitting on her, I decided that was enough. She should be telling them off, coming home with me, sleeping in my arms. Stefan had been gone for months without any sign of him coming back, and she hadn't done anything since that night...the night she told me she loved me.  
>That was two days ago. I was so shocked I couldn't form words. I didn't even know how we got to the point of her saying that. Weren't we still at the, I hate you's?<br>I ran a hand through my hair, compelled the bartender like I did every night to put it on _his_ tab, and headed out of the Grill. The moment the cool wind of outside hit my face I blurred away into the night. After a few minutes, I found myself at an old tree, the tree Stefan and I used to sit in when we were kids. I never thought in a million years that it would remain standing, but here it was, in the middle of the forest, taller than I remembered.  
>The branches that I <em>oh <em>so easily climbed when I was a child were too high up for any human to reach now. But when had that ever stopped me? I leaped from the ground to the highest branch on the tree, breathing in the cold night air, trying to extinguish my need for Elena.  
>I focused on listening to what the scum was saying to her now. "No thank you, I have a drink," Elena murmured, sipping on her...what was she drinking? Coke, that's what she always drank.<br>"Come on, babe." I wanted to rip that guys heart out. I was going to tell Elena I loved her...tonight. I stopped listening not wanting to hear anymore. They'd be dead if I continued on listening.  
>So I sat there in silence, listening to the owls, thinking of Elena. Wanting to be with her. I could almost hear her calling my name right now.<br>And again...  
>And again, more urgent.<br>I focused on her voice, and suddenly a broken scream pierced through the silence.  
><em>Damn football players.<em>  
>"Damon's not coming for you, hun," someone whispered, trying to be seductive. I was already out of the tree, running towards the Grill. I heard clothes tearing, small cries, pleads really, to stop. "Too late for Damon to come to the rescue, Lena," the same man mumbled, tearing something apart.<br>"Get the _fuck_ away from her," I spat. I could've ripped them all into a million pieces right then and there, but no. That wouldn't be enough. Elena was panting on the ground, her chest heaving, and this hideous piece of scum was hovering over her in his underwear. They would be hunted, tortured, and then one by one, ending with the thing next to her, would be killed.  
>"Is this the famous, Damon!" he mocked Elena's cries. Elena, in her drug hazed state, began laughing.<br>"You're dead," I warned.  
>"Really?<em> Are you sure you don't want a go<em>?" Elena's laughter hitched in her throat. Even more anger boiled beneath my skin. I slammed the guy-guy wasn't an appropriate word for _this thing_-into the wall of the alley. His pants fell to his ankles, his underwear the only thing covering his body.  
>"I. Will. Kill. You!" I spat in his face, and he shuddered. This thing was trying to be brave in front of his drunken buddies. I wanted so bad to kill them. Elena wouldn't mind...would she even remember?<br>"Look, if you don't want in on this...this _gold _opportunity, then get the fuck away from here."  
>"Elena would take me any night, without all this shit," I shouted, gesturing towards the guys, and then her in her underwear. Her breathing had steadied and her eyes were closed. She'd be getting...no, I didn't even want to think of it.<br>The guys laughed sardonically, forgetting I had a _good_ fucking hold on their friends neck. "Really bud? Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted, but slurred because of the alcohol. I had to do something to convince them I wasn't kidding around about the whole _you're dead_, thing. I blurred over to one of the losers and tore into his neck. I yanked back, tearing the vein, making it nearly impossible to recover.  
>I glared at the rest of them, blood dripping from my face, anger evident in my eyes. "Go, or he dies," I whispered, grabbing the guy by the collar and shaking him.<br>Half the crowd had already disappeared, and the thing in front of me was shaking. "Fine, we'll go." He ran to the other side of the alley and pulled on his pants, hopping away. I blurred over to him, not able to wait any longer, and ripped his heart out.

_**ELENA**_

I woke up warm, and calm...oddly. I remembered everything vaguely, I remembered Damon, I remembered coming home, I remembered him kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me...  
>I groaned and pressed myself tighter to his chest. He was spooning me. I giggled the tiniest bit before spinning around and pressing my face to his chest. He grumbled and squeezed me tighter. "Damon," I whispered. His eyes lazily opened up, and I forced myself not to get lost in them. I felt a bathrobe around me, and only underwear and a bra underneath.<br>"Elena," he murmured, burying his face in my hair. I shuddered, and suddenly felt the tears welling up. . .remembering more specific details. . .  
>"What happened, Damon?" I sobbed.<br>"A lot, Elena. A lot."

**_DAMON_**

It was still night, Elena was still sobbing from the story I told her about the guys. She told me_ his_ name was Ralph Lawrence, AKA captain of the football team-since Tyler was a newbie hybrid, he didn't keep up with high school sports much.  
>Elena was still in her underwear and bra, cloaked-barely-by her bathrobe. I wanted so bad to have her, but not so badly that I'd even<em> consider <em>raping her.  
>Elena slowly fell asleep in my arms, her breathing steadying, the shaking in her hands settling. "I love you," I murmured, though I doubt she heard it.<p>

**_ELENA_**

_"I love you," he murmured, though I barely heard it_. But that snapped me out of unconsciousness.  
>"Damon," I mumbled groggily.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Thank you...for saving me, again," I whispered, burying my face in his shoulder.<br>"It's my job, Elena." I shuddered at the way he said my name.  
>"And I'm sorry."<br>"For what?" he asked, suddenly confused.  
>"Telling you that-that I loved you..." I couldn't finish. I felt his body turn to ice. After a few moments, he cleared his throat, and his grip around me loosened.<br>"So you were...lying?" My eyes darted up to meet his.  
>"No, no! Damon, I'm sorry about telling you I loved you, and leaving like that," my voice was almost inaudible. "And not talking to you again." He smiled kindly, understanding. His arms made an almost unbreakable grasp around my body once more, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.<br>"No hard feelings." He chuckled and I felt his lips on my hair.  
>I guess I was wrong.<br>It wasn't always going to be Stefan.  
>It was <em>never<em> going to be Stefan again.

**_DAMON_**

The next day, I made short work of killing every guy involved. Even the bystanders. I had planned to slowly kill them, torture them, hurt them more than they had hurt Elena. But, my patience was short-lived. I ripped their hearts out a lot of the time, like I did with Ralph. The rest involved necksnappings, veins being torn, and slow torture where I carefully broke every bone in their body.  
>Elena didn't mind...since she didn't know. I reckon she didn't give a shit what happened to them, as long as she never had to see them again. She's too easy on everybody.<br>So I guess we're...a thing now. It felt strange...we hadn't even shared a kiss-at least one where we're equal participants...  
>I missed Stefan, I did. But...he made it clear how he felt. I'd never be able to tell Elena, but, I did walk in on him and Katherine...<em>after<em> the compulsion was gone. So he had moved on from Elena, but he'd always be my brother. How he could, or even _think_ of walking away from _her_ was beyond me.  
>I walked into the Grill, looking to my usual spot at the bar, and finding a shaking guy...in a football uniform. Guess I'd missed one.<p>

_a/u: and that is Damsel! Please review, tell me if you liked it! Oh, and in case anybody cared, my twitter is ImaPistachio-weird, I know right! I'll follow any DErs back if you message me! Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
